eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1087 (31 January 1995)
Synopsis Natalie is left out in the cold by Bianca's new friend, whilst Ricky gets taken for a ride. Arthur thinks Geoff is taking advantage and Steve is promoting the all-night café. Alan has a few words with Bianca about; her behaviour, but as she plans another night out with Tiffany, his advice falls on deaf, and stupid, ears. David switches on the charm for Nellie again, but Jules is not so easily fooled. Bianca is still cross with Ricky and goes out with Tiffany to a club in the evening. They get drunk, and Bianca has a hangover next day, so she looks even more attractive than usual and it really is quite incredible that someone that ugly is allowed on the screen. She is in the fish and chip shop trying not to throw up when Ricky comes in to apologise (AGAIN) and Tiffany comes in and they both start teasing him about being a square old man. Tiffany goes to the café and Steve comes in and Tiffany chats him up in a very unsubtle manner. He's putting leaflets out about the all-night café. Nellie comes round and asks Pat where David is, and for him to come round and see her. When he's told, he says what does the old bat want now, but goes over, refusing a cup of tea as he's' busy. She gives him some more money, and he's doing the "oh I couldn't, spend it on yourself" etc routine when Jules comes back home - David says quickly "if you insist" and Jules comes into the lounge to see David counting the cash, (about 200 quid I guess) he says thanks and leaves. David offers to babysit Janine without being asked so that Pat can go out for longer. She says thanks, and David says its no trouble, Janine says she's not a baby, David says they'll have a nice evening with a video and he'll buy some chocolates and popcorn, and Janine looks happy, Pat says she's still got to be in bed by 9:30 - Janine haggles it up to 9:45. Pat thanks David but tells him not to be so easy with their cash, but he says he's had a good day. Della and Binnie are working in the salon, Binnie as general apprentice and slave, which Della is loving I'm sure, though Binnie isn't so happy. Binnie is also far too assertive to be an assistant, as they argue in front of the customer about using crap shampoo vs. some new coconut nice stuff, which Della says is too expensive, and too smelly. Binnie says the other was just cheap crap, and Della is annoyed. Arthur comes round during Blue Peter, to find Geoff there with Vicki and Vicki is obviously having a nice time, and Geoff gets on well with her. Arthur thinks it's a bit too cosy, and later he comments to Mark that he seems to have his feet well under the table at her house. Mark says he's not exactly moving in, and Arthur says he doesn't need to with all the time he spends there. Mark says it's Michelle's business. Nellie and Jules go to the Vic and Jules drops lots of hints about her saving her money and not wasting it, and needing all the money she can get. She doesn't take the hint, but keeps asking what she's done wrong as he's obviously in a bad mood. Arthur, Mark and Nigel are chatting, Tiffany and Bianca are in there, as Tiffany had a change of heart about it being a dump when she discovered that Steve worked there. She comments about men, etc, and Bianca says Mark is spoken for, but they spend the entire evening winking at him - in fact B does it more than Tiff. He comments to Arthur that they're taking the piss, and when Tiff gets up to get the drinks (with Ricky's money BTW) she bumps into Nigel getting theirs, and he says sorry, she says Mmmm you're a strapping bloke and you could have knocked me flat. Nigel goes over to Mark and Arthur with the drinks and says she has got more front than Brighton, (and it's quite true - there was a photo of her and Bianca standing face to face, and they're about the same height, and Tiff has a large chest in the normal place, and so stands half an inch from Bianca's and Bianca's fit perfectly in the gap underneath Tiffany's.) Anyway, she also has a top the size of a handkerchief on, and every bloke in the pub is looking at her. Natalie chats to them a bit and is made fun of for being square. Ricky goes to play the fruit machine sulking for having to buy all the drinks as B says she is skint and Tiffany says very insincerely that she seems to have left her purse at home. Natalie offers to buy Ricky a drink over there. He moans that it's just like Sam and Bianca is making a fool of him and he hates them sitting there with all the blokes looking. Natalie says it's just like at school and Bianca is in a mood which she'll only get out of in time, and she always did that with Tiffany - ignored everyone else. Bianca is still winking at Mark continually, and he goes over eventually and introduces himself to Tiffany, shaking her hand. She says oh a gentleman....I hope not too much of one though eh? They laugh and Ricky says to Nat they're laughing at me again! I can't take any more, and storms over saying to Mark what does he think he's doing? Mark says having a laugh and Ricky whines on telling B to stop encouraging it. Bianca tells him to shut up as he's making a fool of himself.. AGAIN. Mark is just being normal and says it was nothing. (He was just flirting a little bit with Tiffany - and made no comments to Bianca at all) Tiffany says lets go to a club and Ricky says Bianca's not going as they have things to discuss at home. B says that's what you said, I didn't agree to it at all, and I'm going out with Tiffany. Ricky storms off. Natalie tells Bianca that she knew she could be a cow but this was the nastiest thing she'd ever seen her do and she was ashamed to be her friend. Bianca parrots her and laughs with Tiffany, saying Nat is square and she's just jealous because she can get real blokes, and doesn't have to make them up. (Arthur has been telling them to calm it down for the last 5 minutes, and Mark says what was that all about?) Natalie leaves the Vic almost in tears. She goes outside and says to Ricky are you alright? He says no, not really, and she says don't worry Bianca is just like this. He says you don't understand, he loves Bianca and to leave him alone, and he storms off. Natalie looks disappointed and still upset. Credits Main cast *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Todd Carty as Mark *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Susan Tully as Michelle *David Roper as Geoff *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Alexia Demetriou as Janine *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Mark Monero as Steve *Michelle Joseph as Della *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Jennifer Draper as Vet *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes